


Mornings

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: “Yuuri~” Victor singsongs once he’s finished all his morning jobs around the flat, “it’s time to wake up.”
Yuuri grumbles in his sleep and tucks his face further into the pillow.





	

There’s no denying that Victor is a morning person. 

When living in Russia he’d often be up, breakfast eaten, Makkachin walked, and on his way to the ice rink by seven thirty. Once living in Japan and used to the time difference, he’d be awake and out on his bike with the sun rising, back in time to help out in the restaurant kitchen for breakfast before heading over to the Ice Castle for training.

The only problem he finds now is that the fiancé he loves dearly is quite the opposite and is very much a night owl. They’d moved into a comfortable apartment building in St. Petersburg near his old ice rink after the Grand Prix Final and _surely_ , Victor had thought, _we’ve been living together for nine months already, having our own place won’t be much different_. 

“Yuuri~” Victor singsongs once he’s finished all his morning jobs around the flat, “it’s time to wake up.”

Yuuri grumbles in his sleep and tucks his face further into the pillow. Victor sighs and sits in the space at the edge of the bed made by Yuuri curling in on himself. 

“Yura~”

“Nooo…”

Victor moves Yuuri’s fringe away from his eyes with a soft smile, “come on, you need to have breakfast so we can head over to the rink. We have a lot planned for today’s sessions, remember?”

“Five more minutes…”

“Fine,” Victor says and leans down to kiss Yuuri’s forehead, “five minutes, that’s all.”

He goes back into the kitchen and starts Yuuri’s breakfast porridge and tea, leaving them at the table to cool. After glancing up at the clock to make sure five minutes have passed, Victor heads back into the bedroom, tugs the duvet off the bed and hauls Yuuri up and over his shoulder. 

Yuuri squawks and grabs at the back of Victor’s t-shirt for fear of being dropped. 

“ _Victor_?”

“Ah, the sleeping beauty awakens!” Victor laughs as he walks through to the kitchen, watching where he’s putting his feet as Makkachin dances around them thinking they’re playing a game, “you had your five minutes, Yuuri!”

“Put me down!” Yuuri yelps, “you’re going to drop me or hurt yourself!”

“Would I ever drop something so precious? Mila has been helping me out with lifts recently anyway.”

“That’s great but please, put me down! You’ll put your back out or something and then how will you skate?”

Victor pouts but does as he’s told, carefully letting Yuuri down to his feet beside the table, “I’m not _that_ old, Yuuri.” When Yuuri rolls his eyes Victor sighs, “sit down and eat, I’ll plait your hair.” 

Yuuri smiles and takes a seat, giving Makkachin a pat on the head when he rests his chin on Yuuri’s thigh as Victor picks up a comb and some hair clips. 

Since the Grand Prix Final Yuuri had let his hair grow out. It hadn’t really been a conscious choice, they’d just been so busy what with Victor’s birthday, spending New Years in Hasetsu, and then starting to organise their move to Russia, that Yuuri just hadn’t had time to get it cut. It was now well past his ears and almost to his chin and Victor can barely keep his hands away from it (not that Yuuri minds, he’d have been the same if they’d met when Victor had his long). 

“I was thinking we could spend until lunch finalising your choreography?” Victor says as he starts to pull Yuuri’s hair away from his face. 

Yuuri hums, “we’re meeting Yurio and Otabek for lunch today, right?” 

Finishing off the plait, Victor leans down to press a kiss to Yuuri’s crown, “we are, and then I thought we could work on our new duet this afternoon.”

Yuuri pushes his now empty bowl away and nods before drinking the last of his tea, “as long as Yakov will let us have the space.” He shoves his chair back and rests one hand on Victor’s waist and taps the other’s fingers against his lips, “you didn’t give me my morning kiss yet…”

Victor raises an eyebrow, “I did but you were asleep because you stayed up talking to Phichit until three am but… I suppose I could give you another…”

“I was in the group chat actually. I'm surprised your phone didn’t wake you up since all the skaters who train in America were chatting.”

They both laugh and Victor drapes his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders so he can get his kiss. When they part, Victor nudges Yuuri’s nose with his own. 

“Go get dressed so we can set off before Yakov gets on our case.”

“Fine fine, I’m going.” He stands and kisses the end of Victor’s nose, “thank you for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome,” Victor smiles and watches Yuuri go into the bathroom before going to find their skate bags.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [general tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/) or on my [Yuri on Ice blog](http://nikiforovskatsudon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
